The present invention related to wound closures and in particular to an improved adhesive wound closure and method for applying the same.
In order to promote the healing of flesh wounds in humans and animals it is desireable to bring the severed surfaces of the wound into close contact with each other. Heretofore adhesive backed tapes such as the so-called "butterfly" bandages have been available as wound closures. Such devices, however, have two major problems associated with their use. The first problem arises from the difficulty in securing the adhesive to the tissue adjacent a wound without aggravating the wound since such dressings require that a pressure be applied to the dressing and hence to the wound. However, this is somewhat self defeating since applying a pressure to the tissue adjacent the wound tends to further separate the severed surfaces rather than draw them together. The second problem arises from the difficulty in obtaining a good adhesive bond between the dressing and the areas surrounding a wound as a result of the moist environment caused by the fluids excreted at the wound site.
Due to the existence of the above problems suturing has remained the preferred procedure for deep wound treatment notwithstanding the relative ease of using adhesive backed dressings in comparison to suturing.